Dust Shaper
by TheLiteHasTruth
Summary: "What are you?" Luke asked his reflection as it grinned at him. "You mean what are we?" Waking up after an experiment Luke is now stronger faster, and controls the power to shape dust? But that's not all his only friend is a talking demonic shadow. Not to mention the Military is looking for him, but three years later he saves a certain heiress from a White Fang base, what now?
1. What are we?

**Chapter 1:What are we?**

**(300 Years after mankind first surfaced)**

He was here to save humanity that was his ideal, for he was told that he would save everyone by killing Grima the dragon of darkness creator of the Grimm.

They told him he was meant to save humanity, and that he would be a savior and be remembered for all of eternity.

He stood on a hill covered in swords and stared off into the horizon over a field of countless bodies. He wanted to save everyone, but he couldn't.

He wanted salvation, and he fought for it, but he had come to a hard and cold realization. The path to salvation is a cold and cruel path, for one must try to save everyone knowing they cannot.

One must also know that to ignore the fact of death, is to deny reality and the corruption of which salvation truly is.

He had killed the Dragon of Darkness Grima, but in doing so he unleashed a curse of immortality upon himself. He also realized why the Grimm are being created, not because of Grima, but because of humans.

As long as humans live in this world hatred will exist, and that hate along with sin will breed more Grimm. The reason that humanity was facing this crisis was because of themselves.

He saw it, he saw all of it the sin that mankind would create, he saw the evil of human nature. He wanted nothing to do with it.

He no longer cared about humanity for they are not worth saving, no….he did not even know what he wanted to save in the first place.

What made him come to this realization that Grima was not the reason for the Grimm appearing. It was because of the sins made by humanity that the Grimm existed nothing more nothing less.

Thats all he thought, for there was nothing at the end of a life of saving people. It is a false life that can neither save yourself nor others.

He saw the wars of the future, he knew he could try to stop them with his immortality, but what was the whole point of it. There was no reason for him to stop something so inevitable.

He walked away until he came to the highest point on the planet to be away. He stood at the top of a mountain that held an endless blizzard.

The depths of despair…. He felt so calm here. He won't be tricked by anyone anymore, and he won't have to save or condemn anyone. There's nothing here. Not even loving. Nothing but to keep staring off into the eternal blizzard until one day he hopefully dies.

I am Daemon Stark, the first hunter and the savior of mankind. I have come to condemn mankind and secluded myself.

Miracles aren't free. When you wish for hope, it creates an equivalent despair. That's how the balance of this world is preserved.

When are we born? When do we die? Why are we born? Why do we die? The world has been destroyed and we've fallen countless times, always resurrecting from the ashes as Paradise. It has happened before, and it will happen again. An endless cycle of life and death. The world is a Paradise that was opened by someone, but this era too is almost at an end.

This knowledge has left me in despair, my fate has fallen and scattered like the petals of a dying flower, like the blast from a sand storm it has been worn down and weathered away. As if to be purified, the world will be encased in ice so that it can return to the beginning once more. Paradise is a world that is opened by someone...

(Five years before RWBY)

"No wait! Doctor, don't do this to me!" A young man that seemed to be around the age of fifteen said on an operating table. He had black hair and blue eyes, and a muscular build at the height of 5'11.

"I have no choice, Luke this must be done." The doctor said as he activated a machine that held ten vials of different colored liquid, that had needles.

The machine rose up and pointed the needles at Lukes, abdomen much to his horror. "Doctor! I don't want to become a monster!"

"I'm not going to make you a monster! I'm going to make you transcend from humanity! There will be nothing in this world to stand in your way!" The doctor said as the needles inserted themselves in Lukes abdomen.

"Rebuilding humans is just wrong, Doctor!"

"Shut up! I'm merely creating a perfect life form! We humans are so fragile and I will change all of that!" As the liquids injected themself inside of Luke he began to feel immense pain as his veins began to bulge.

"Gah!" He gasped in pain as the Doctor took out a final vial that was pitch black liquid. The Doctor observed the eyes of Luke that kept changing in color.

"Amazing you are stabilizing, I knew you could handle it Luke." He said as he brought the black vial closer.

"W-what is that?"

"This vial hold the blood of Grima, the dragon Grimm that first appeared at the beginning of humanity." The Doctor said as Luke widened his eyes.

"H-how can you have such a thing?"

"There are things in this world that you cannot comprehend Luke, and people that wish to destroy it. You will stop them with this." He said as he injected the final vial into Lukes body.

Luke instantly felt the change to his body as his eyes turned pitch black before turning back to normal, but this time his eye color was a crimson red.

He gave a malicious grin as his canine sharpened. "**Who dares confine me."**

A shiver ran up the spine of the doctor as the deep demonic voice spoke. He had not expected this to happen, for it was not in the simulations or other test subjects.

"That's new, the others died, but you Luke are stabilizing." He said as Luke chuckled.

"**So that is the name of my vessel." **Luke said as the doctor widened his eyes.

"G-grima?"

"**Ah, yes you insufferable human who was experimenting with my blood. Those others could not even handle my blood, but this one." **

"Oh shit!" As the doctor was about to reach for his emergency latch a Beowulf emerged from the ground and grabbed him by the neck.

Before the doctor could even scream his head was ripped off by the jaws of the Beowulf. Luke then grinned as he broke from the restraints.

Luke or Grima much rathered then grabbed his head in pain. He could feel it, his power was being suppressed somehow.

The boy that controlled this body was forcing him away into the recesses of his mind. Grima, tried to fight back knowing that if this did not go well, he would lose all memory of ever being what he was.

The Beowulf dissipated, as Grima fought for the body only to lose the bout, but not without backlash.

(Ruby and Yang)

A ten year old Ruby was staring out the window, as she saw a huge pillar of purple light descend into the sky. Her sister Yang who also saw this ran to go get their father.

(Luke)

It was raining, that was what he could remember along with the city being engulfed in fire. He walked forward through the destruction.

He fell to his knees and stared into a puddle of his reflection. His eyes in the puddle were pitch black and he could not understand why.

"What are you?" He asked as his reflection rose an eyebrow.

"**You mean, what are we?"**

"W-what?" He said as everything went dark.

(Three Years Later)

"Let go of me! My father will kill you guys!" Weiss Schnee heiress yelled as she was backhanded by a member of the White Fang. She was currently being held down by powerful chains created from refined metal.

"Careful man we're using her as a ransom." One of the thugs said.

"Pffft, no matter as long as shes alive." The thug that backhanded her said. "Ain't that right boss?" He said as a large lion faunus stood up and laughed.

"That's damn right, besides we are so far away right now. Even if she did get away theres no way that she'd make it." The leader said as Weiss gave him a determined glare.

"Don't believe me princess? Read em and weep." He said as a map of Remnant opened up on the computer screen in front of them."

"You see this is where Schnee Industries is." He said as he tapped on an area near the capital of Vale. "And this is where we are girl."

Weiss widened her eyes in shock when she saw him point to the border of Vale and Vacuo. All hope left her eyes as she realized how far away from home she was.

"Come on boys let's leave her be." The leader said as him and his two guards left her in her cell. As they left one could see that the facility was a huge one indeed, of course it had to be for it was one of the main bases of the White Fang.

"300 guards, three underground levels, cameras, weapons, I'd feel bad for the poor sucker who found himself in here haha!" He laughed as did the other two.

Little did they know as they passed by a security camera two guards were already dead.

(Somewhere in the base)

"_**There are nearly 300 guards in this base and you thought we should help this girl."**_ A voice said in Lukes head. Luke was now older and stood at 6'1 and wore a red and black outfit(Cover Image). A red mask covered the lower part of his face.

His crimson eyes surveyed the halls as he spoke with the voice inside of his head about what they were gonna do.

"_You know that she needs help, because of you I could feel the fear in her heart."_

"_**My power allows you to feel all human feelings and sin what did you expect."**_

"_I don't know, but I must help this girl. She is a Schnee after all who knows how much money I could get off of this."_

"_**You idiot! Think about the attention! Ironwood and his agents are still after us!"**_

"_Yeah G, and we've killed like 200 of them so far."_Luke turned invisible and walked around passing by guards.

"_**You know we should be crazy, we've seen all human sin in this world, and every time we kill someone we see the people they leave behind. HOW are we not insane."**_The voice now identified as G said as Luke tried to reply only to bump into a guard.

"Aww shit." He swore as the invisibility came undone.

"INTRUDER!" The guard yelled as he clicked something on his side causing the alarms to go off. As he did a shadow rose up and pierced his heart.

"Fucking hell G, this is all your fault you know that." Luke said as the shadow looked over at him and shrugged before re-entering his body.

"There he is! Kill him!" He looked over to the other side of the hallway to see multiple White Fang members charge him.

"_**Here we go!" **_G said as a bow made of black energy appeared in the hands of Luke. Luke held out his hand as an multiple arrows made of light blue dust manifested.

Five of the guards were killed instantly as the arrows embedded themselves into their skulls before dissipating.

"Being able to shape dust into reality has its uses."

"_**So is having a shadow detect enemies and watch your back." **_

"Yeah, yeah." Luke said as he walked away, as he did one could see multiple guards laying on the ground not from his arrows, but from G's power.

As more guards came from both sides the ones from behind Luke began firing guns at him. Much to their surprise a black shadow rose from the floor and deflected all the bullets.

As soon as the shadow dropped down, multiple arrows flied towards them killing them all instantly.

Suddenly more appeared charging with swords as the black bow in Luke's hand disappeared and was replaced by two katanas made of pure dust. One of fire dust, and the other of electric dust.

He charged the line weaving through the enemies and cutting them with his swords. For every enemy he missed G, killed them with his shadow.

He ducked under a swipe and sliced off the hand of the faunus attacking him. He held nothing against the faunus, but he did not like the evil that the White Fang resorted too.

He heard clapping and turned to see a monkey faunus that walked towards him. "You fight very well human, and you are interesting to say the least."

"That power of your's what is it?" He asked as a staff appeared in his hands. Luke, seeing this had his swords dissipate as a red spear made of dust appeared in his hands.

"_I'll take this guy on myself G." _Luke said.

"_**Fine I'm reaching my limit anyway I gotta take a break." **_G said, as Lukes crimson eyes met with the Faunus's who was under his White Fang mask.

"Crimson eyes, an unusual color for a human. I've seen violet, lavender, but never have I seen red before." The monkey faunus said as Luke remained silent. "Not much of a talker, well then."

The monkey faunus suddenly disappeared in a sonic boom as Luke ducked down with his eyes closed to dodge the swipe of the staff.

A loud bang was heard as a section of the wall was destroyed by the staff of the faunus. Luke, quickly took note not to get hit by that.

Clairvoyance, the act of perceiving or see events of the future to a sensory degree that was his true semblance.

Luke, rolled forward and spun back as he jabbed his spear forward only to have it be blocked by the staff. As it slid off of the staff, he jumped back.

The enemy upon seeing this jumped forward and slammed down his staff only to have it hit the floor creating cracks.

"Dust Shaper, that is who you are." The monkey faunus said as Luke widened his eyes. "I thought you were just a myth, but you do exist after all."

"I am Sun LeKong, and I shall take my leave." He said as he walked away much to the confusion of Luke.

"_**Anyyyyyyyyhow, back to saving the damsel in distress." **_G said as Luke nodded and ran down the hallway. He came upon a Lion faunus, who held a large axe and had two guards with him.

"That accursed Schnee sent you didn't he?"

(Weiss's cell)

Weiss, was wondering what had been going on, she heard a loud commotion. She honestly hoped for someone to come save her.

It had been a while and she had been hearing the roar of the White Fang, and then came a loud scuffle outside her cell door.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Did that accursed Schnee send you?"

She was wondering what it was until the door was kicked open. Her blue eyes met with the mans crimson ones.

He had a red mask covering the lower part of his face, and a hood on to conceal the rest. However she could see his strands of black hair.

He looked like what every fantasy assassin she imagined would look like. He walked behind her to inspect her chains.

The chains were made from refined metals found only in the heart of Vacuo. It would be very difficult to cut these with almost any weapon.

But, what of weapons that were made from the pure form of dust itself? Weiss, widened her eyes as a shiny transparent red sword appeared in the mans hands. Using it he easily cut through the chains holding her down.

"Can you walk?" His tone was deep and rough yet at the same time concerned. She nodded and stood up.

"Can you fight?" He asked as Weiss nodded.

"Yes I can, but I don't have my weapon one me."

"What kind of weapon do you use?"

"I use a rapier that has a barrel of dust." She wondered what he was doing when he held out his palm. A faint white glow appeared as a transparent snow white rapier appeared in his hands.

"Here." He said as he handed said weapon to her. She reached out, but hesitantly and grasped the rapier in her hand. It was cold, but it was real she could not believe the power she felt coursing through this weapon.

"Let's go." He said as they both ran off towards the exit of the place, of course there were many more guards appearing.

Weiss, shot her rapier out forward out of reflex as a wave of ice encased the oncoming enemies. Luke, had to blink twice and looked over at her as she smirked.

"_**Okay, so the princess can fight big whoop lets get going!" **_G said as Luke signaled Weiss to follow.

Weiss, on the other hand had no idea what she was doing, but she wanted to get back home. This man obviously was her best chance at getting out of here.

As more men came, she saw a spectral black bow appear in his hand. Spectral arrows of different colors manifested.

She became intrigued at this mans power she had never heard anything about it before. Well, not really she had heard rumors.

A man who had the power to use the dust in its purest form to create weapons, or anything out of it. He was known as "Dust Shaper" and she had heard talks about him between her father and his friends.

She thought it was a myth, but for it to be happening right now in front of her eyes she knew that the stories were true. As the enemies dropped like flies she asked a question.

"So why don't you use guns?" She asked as he looked back at her.

"Never really liked them." He said as the bow disappeared replaced by a green javelin that he threw forward piercing through five members of the White Fang. "Sorry if it's bloody, but can't save you if I hold back."

"I understand, I'm pretty sure my father knew already when he hired you." Weiss said as they ran past the bodies.

"Your father didn't actually hire me princess. I just came to help, because it looks like you needed it, but I'll take the money as well." He said as Weiss widened her eyes as Luke jumped towards her.

"Get down!" Bullets whizzed overhead as the hood came off revealing his unkempt hair style. He sighed and stood up pulling off his mask as the spectral black bow rematerialized.

Weiss, blushed the man was actually really young. She guessed that he was probably only around two to three years older than her.

"I'll end this quickly." He said as a large red arrow appeared in his other hand. The arrowhead was spiraled and held different colors.

As he placed the arrow on the bowstring he twisted it and let the arrow fly. Weiss, follow the rainbow colored trail that the arrow left behind.

Suddenly a huge explosion occurred as she covered her eyes and felt someone pick her up. He had put her on his shoulder!

"Hey! I can walk on my own!" She yelled furiously as she pounded on his back. This was not befitting of a person of her stature.

"Sorry, Princess, but we need to outrun the after effect." He said as she became confused only too look ahead and see a wave of rainbow colors….destroying everything in their path.

"RUN FASTER!" She yelled as he sweatdropped.

"Alright you better hold on then." He said as as his legs became coated in light green dust created wind as he accelerated.

A sonic boom was heard as he blasted across the hall to the exit much to the dismay of Weiss. Luke on the other hand could hear G, laughing within his mindscape.

(Outside)

Luke, jumped out of the hole and looked around wondering where the rich girl that he had just saved had gone. When G, told him to look up he did only to catch a falling Weiss.

At the same time a rainbow colored explosion shot up into the sky behind them. So much for trying not to attract attention.

As he put her down he fell down as she stopped his fall by putting her arm under his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I think I may have overexerted myself a bit there." He said as he fell asleep much to her shock.

"Hey! We are in the middle of the wilderness! There are Grimm, crawling about and it's almost night! HELLO?" She yelled as he snored louder much to her frustration.

"Unbelievable." She said as she looked to her side to see the snow white rapier that he had created for her.

"**I told the idiot not to overexert himself and look at what he does." **A chill went up Weiss's spine as she heard a demonic voice. She turned to see a shadow sticking out next to the body of the man who saved her.

She did one thing any girl would do at this moment….she screamed.

Alright! I guess that's it for now, I wrote this because I was bored and had writers block on my other stories. I mainly wrote this story, because the thought had been inside of my head for a while.


	2. That time

**These are the colors of the different dust that Luke will use along with their respective Elements. Also there will be a sudden skip in time, straight to the present time of RWBY, and the rest of Weiss's time with Luke will be revealed later.**

**Green-Wind**

**White-Ice**

**Gray-Steel**

**Red-Fire**

**Orange-Explosion**

**Blue-Water**

**Light blue-Lightning**

**Chapter 2: That time**

"**Whoa, Princess calm down. You act like you never saw a talking shadow before…..oh wait." **G said as Weiss, stabbed at it over and over again with the rapier.

As she did, every time the rapier came close, a hole would appear in the shadow letting the rapier through. The shadow then sweatdropped as she repeated the process.

"**You know I can do this all day, Princess." **G said as Weiss, was now huffing from exhaustion. She glared at the shadow, and stabbed the rapier into the ground, before crossing her arms.

"What are you?" She asked as the shadow began laughing. "What's so funny?"

"**That's the question that started everything." **He said as she had a confused look on her face. "**Anyhow I'm part of partner here, so you can trust me."**

"You mean to tell me that I should trust a demonic shadow." She deadpanned.

"**Hey! This 'Demonic Shadow' saved your life!"** He yelled as she stayed unconvinced.

"If you are telling me the truth then, when will he wake up?"Weiss asked as she pointed at Luke who was unconscious.

"**Oh, you don't even know partners name! His name is Luke, you can call me G."**

"G?"

"**Yeah."**

"As in the letter G?"

"**Yes, the fuck else you think it was."**

"What a savage you are." She said as the shadow formed a mouth mocking her. "Anyhow when will he wake up?"

"**Eh, give it a couple of hours, we'll be fine." **He said as he went back into Luke's body. Luke suddenly stood up, but this time he had pitch black eyes.

"**Let's move from here, I'm pretty sure theres a distress signal or something." **G said as Weiss blinked at him.

"Am I dreaming?" She pinched herself to see that this was not the case.

"**Yeah, I'd think the same thing if I was in your position."**

**(A bit later)**

Luke's eyes snapped open as he flipped on his feet with his spectral black bow in hand. He looked around only to see a campfire and the girl he saved earlier.

"Well, look who's awake." She said in a demanding and eloquent tone.

"**Yo, partner! Nice to see you doing well!" **G said as Luke look between the shadow and Weiss before facepalming.

"Please tell me you didn't just reveal yourself without my permission."

"**Uh, I kinda had too so yeah." **

"Just go back into my mindscape for a while." Luke said as G sighed and returned to his body. His crimson orbs met with Weiss's blue ones.

"Luke." She said as he widened his eyes.

"He told you my name didn't he?"

"Yes he did, my name is Weiss Schnee as you probably already know." She said as he nodded.

"Yup, pretty hard to miss out on the world gossip, even if you're a wanderer." He said as he noticed the rapier next to her.

"Oh, I haven't dispersed that yet." He said as he was about to disperse it but stopped. "On second thought you can keep it for now, and I'm guessing you're wondering how I do what I do."

"Yes, I am."

"Eh, since you probably figured it out I'll tell you that my power is the ability to mold dust and shape it into weapons or much rather objects. Which you probably already concluded given the look on your face." He said as she nodded expecting the answer.

"Is it your semblance?" She asked as he shook his head, as she was gonna ask again they heard a tree fall over not too far away.

"G, what kind of Grimm is it?" Luke asked calmly as the shadow appeared.

"**A Komomega, it's been led here due to our presence." **G said as Luke stood up cracking his neck in anticipation.

"What am I gonna do?" Weiss asked.

"You are gonna go climb up a tree or something, you're not ready for an S-class Grimm yet, Princess." He said as she glared at him.

"Hey! I've fought Grimm before!" She yelled as he placed a hand on her head.

"Yeah, you fought Boarbatusk, and small Ursa's before." He said with a sigh as loud footsteps were heard coming closer and closer. "Sorry about this, Princess."

"Wha-AHHH!" Weiss screamed as he grabbed her by the back of her blouse and threw her up a tree. She caught onto a branch and looked down as a white orb appeared in his hand.

"Here we go!" He yelled as he threw the orb into the sky illuminating the area. Weiss, widened her eyes as the giant creature stepped into view.

It was a giant komodo dragon, that was pitch black with red eyes. The front of its mouth had armor as well as its back.

It roared at Luke, creating a soundwave out of its mouth. Upon seeing this Luke punched the ground as a black wall of dust appeared repelling the attack.

His spectral black bow appeared once again, as G turned into a quiver. Multiple spectral arrows appeared within the quiver as a red one was drawn on the bowstring.

He let the arrow loose as the Komomega ran forward with its mouth open resulting in an explosion inside of its mouth. However that did not stop the S-class grimm as it inhaled and breathed out poison.

"Aww shit!" Luke yelled as his bow was replaced with a spectral green fan that he swung forward creating a blast of wind that directed the poison away from him.

Weiss, widened her eyes as the poison went the other direction melting trees and destroying the environment.

Luke suddenly appeared over the Komomega, as four arrows found themselves lodged in its backside. The first one which was blue turned into a pile of water, the other three were light blue creating an electrical surge.

The Komomega roared in pain and swung it's long tail overhead in an attempt to thrash Luke, however using his semblance he predicted the attack and dodged hastily.

As he landed on the armor plated back he saw that there were already multiple cuts from earlier. He suddenly grew suspicious.

"_**Those wounds seem like they were done not too long ago."**_

"_Someone led it this way….." _Luke thought as he jumped off the back of the creature, while doing so he flipped in the air and launched two arrows right into the eyes of the creature.

It didn't do much, seeing as how these creatures relied more on their smell than their sight, but electric arrows had a different purpose.

The Komomega rose on its hind legs and roared in pain, as another arrow appeared in the hands of Luke. Weiss, who was still watching the fight noticed that the arrow was green, and its entire body was spiraled.

As Luke launched the arrow one could hear it slice through the air as it went right through the heart of the creature right out the back. Luke, watched as the creature fell backwards finally dying.

Weiss, was about to say something to Luke about helping her get down that is until someone spoke.

"I want to fight so badly." Luke immediately drew an arrow from G's quiver and drew it on his bowstring ready to fire. The voice was rough and sounded like the man had been smoking.

The man stood about the same height as Luke, but he was heavily muscled. The man had a brown beard, and a helmet covering the top part of his head.

He wore a sleeveless chestplate, and his legs were covered in leather armor, that showed the outline of his muscles. On both his hands were two axes that could be changed into guns if need be.

"And you are?" Luke asked as the man grinned.

"My codename is Wrath and I am one of the seven sins." He said as he bent down a little getting ready for a fight.

"The seven sins? That band of mercenaries?" Luke asked as the man nodded.

"Someone has grown interested in you 'Dust Shaper' and I'm here to collect the bounty for our organization." Wrath said as Luke rose an eyebrow.

"May I ask whom?"

"Sorry, but can't do that, all you need to know is that they want you alive."

"Then it looks like you will be dead then." Luke said as Wrath grinned with a psychotic look on his face.

"I hate it when people talk down to me you know." Wrath said as his skin began to become red as steam appeared on him.

"_Looks like he doesn't know about Weiss." _Luke thought as he looked up to see Weiss observing the fight.

"_**You humans and your morals, look at the position we're in now."**_

"_Shut up G!" _Luke screamed in his mind as the madman charged them. Upon seeing this Luke fired multiple arrows that landed on the man creating explosions only to not affect him as he ran through the smoke.

"Shit!" Two spectral daggers that had foot long blades, as they parried the powerful swings from the axes. The man used his overwhelming strength to push down on Luke.

"_**Aww shit, this guy is pretty strong should I release second seal partner?" **_G said as Luke nodded. Inside of Lukes body there were ten seals, and recently he had acquired the second one.

Wrath, was suddenly pushed back as he could feel a wave of aura propel forward. He was suddenly slashed five times in quick succession on his aura.

Wrath, turned around to see Luke but this time a black aura surrounded him. Wrath, roared and jumped forward slamming into the ground causing a large crater only to see that Luke was no longer there.

Weiss, on the other hand who was about a couple dozen trees away was watching the battle and shivered.

Wrath, roared loudly as he stomped forward towards Luke, who sank into the ground as a shadow and began to move around.

Luke, suddenly appeared behind his enemy and slashed him five times across his back, only for him to turn and slam his left axe into his blades.

Lukes, swords strained with the contact as he was sent flying into multiple trees. As he was about to make contact with the ground he sank into it.

Wrath, looked around and grinned as he rose his head to the sky and roared. Lightning smashed into the ground and caused an even larger crater.

Wrath, looked around surveying the destroyed trees, and area before calming down. The red disappeared and the steam stopped coming from his body.

"Hm, he got away."

(Weiss, and Luke)(G too)

"And why is it that I'm on your shoulder once again!" Weiss yelled as they had gotten a pretty far distance.

"Well, seeing as how you probably couldn't run anywhere as fast as me it was a good idea." Luke said as Weiss huffed.

"I swear it feels like I'm just here for the ride." She said as they stopped by a stream.

(Couple hours later)

"Why are you helping me?" Weiss asked as they came upon a small village.

"Hmm, I guess it would be because you remind me of my best friend." He said as she rose an eyebrow.

"She sounds like a great person." Weiss said as Luke snorted.

"Yeah, she was headstrong, spoiled, and prideful." He said as she glared at him before looking away.

"So what happened to her?"

"She died."

"Oh…."

Over the course of the next couple of months the two made their way back to the heart of Vale. Weiss, grew close to the mysterious man, as he had to save her multiple times.

She had also grown to wonder who he was and why he was a nomad, she never asked though, because she respected his privacy plus he saved her.

A path that continues endlessly for him is one that she would only walk with him on a short time. His shoulder that beared a sadness like no other.

The song of a neverending story for an eternal wanderer. She remembered when she was singing and he woke up only to play a flute made from dust.

The nostalgic flute which she remembers, she hoped that they would meet again one day. A thousand winds and a thousand flowers.

A thousand rainbows and a thousand stars, the forests of their time, the fields of the day. The flowers basked in the sun, and the moon in the sky.

She would not say, but she loved her time with Luke, because she was free. There were no rules, no instructors and no expectations. If anything could describe it, it would be that Luke lived by one word; Free.

This time of theirs that would be over, and she wished it would eternally continue. She could tell him to just let her travel with him, but she had to think about her father and her family.

Chasing those clouds far into the in the sky. The wind from the trees, and the ongoing path that they followed.

She was going to miss every part of it. For she still remembered that day when he brought her home.

"Alright Princess, your life of luxury is waiting for you." Luke said as G, crawled out.

"**Aww, I'm gonna miss her constant pestering and attitude. How about you partner?" **G said as Luke chuckled. They both looked down at Weiss who was staring at the ground.

"Well what are you waiting for Princess?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"I don't want to go back." She said as he blinked.

"What?"

"Back there, I always had expectations on me, I could never be myself and these past couple of months with you and G, I was able to be myself. I was able to be free, and live a life of travel and excitement! I….I don't want to leave you." She said as he softened his gaze.

"Weiss…..I know how you feel, but I have many enemies and there are many dark things I have to take care of. I can't always protect you."

"_**I don't know about that these past couple of months were doable." **_

"_G….."_

"_**Shutting up now."**_

"I can fight though! You taught me how to get better too!" She yelled as he smiled.

"Yeah, your a strong girl Weiss, but as much as I wish I could I cannot take you with me any longer." He said as he saw tears form at the corners of her eyes, which he stopped gently with his hands.

"Luke!" She hugged him as he placed a hand on her head. These past couple of months were enjoyable with her, but he had dangerous things to do such as find and wipe out an evil cult, and other things.

The two separated as he placed his hands on her shoulders and sighed. "Look I know, it's gonna be tough, but we will see each other again."

"Really?"

"Really." He said as she nodded, he kissed her forehead before letting her go. "Weiss, good luck." He said as she watched him sink into the ground turning into a shadow and speeding off.

She wonder why it is, that people fall in love with others? She realized that to seek out love even when you already have a nice family is being greedy. No matter how much you like another person, you can never be with that person forever... But she disliked that. She didn't care if she had to throw away everything else.

She looked back at the mansion and sighed before walking towards it.

(Weiss)

"Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby asked as her partner blinked and looked around. She noticed that they were in Professor Ports class.

"Yeah, you've been kind of out of it." Blake said as Weiss shook her head.

"I'm fine I was just thinking about stuff." Weiss said as class ended, she quickly stood up. "I'm gonna go somewhere."

"Hey! Remember to gather the information you were gonna get from Schnee Industries." Ruby yelled at first and then whispered as Weiss nodded.

The other members of Team RWBY all looked at each other as she walked away. As she did she passed by Team JNPR, Jaune waved at her, but she didn't see him and kept walking. Pyrrha, seeing this rose an eyebrow.

"That's weird she didn't make a remark about you waving at her." She said as they watched Weiss, leave the building.

Weiss, was what one can say missing Luke, for they had moments during their time together. Things that never should have happened between them.

Thinking back then, he was a person that someone like her should have never gotten close too. For they lived in two completely different worlds.

It had been about two years since that time, that time that she was free to laugh and to smile. It was good times, and she didn't want to leave them, yes them. G, as annoying as he was, was a huge benefactor in how she became so good at fighting.

She knew how to fight already, but Luke, helped her reach a mastery with her glyphs that no one else could have.

She shook the thoughts from her head as she entered an elevator. "Hello, welcome to the CCT, how may we help you today?"

"I'd like to go to the communications room please." Weiss said in her usual manner.

"Please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity." The voice said as Weiss did what it asked.

"Perfect, thank you ." It said as she looked down and tried to fake a smile, only to smack herself on her cheeks.

"Come on, Weiss you've faked it many times." She tried to find ways to make her smile, thinking of the time that Luke, had bought her blueberry frozen yogurt. As the door opened she walked in ready to gather the information the team needed.

(Sun Wukong and Blake)

Blake, and Sun were currently standing in the middle of the faunus crowd listening to Roman Torchwick give a nice reason for helping them.

"You guys hate humans right?" He said as everyone nodded in agreement. "I understand I find them hard to get along with myself even though I'm human."

"Yes humans are pest that need to be dealt with and fortunately….I'm the best exterminator around." Blake had noticed that Roman also had a new henchmen who had pink and brown hair which she found odd. However, she and Sun widened their eyes when they saw the machine revealed by Roman.

"Oh….that's one big robot." Sun said as Blake looked over at him.

"The question here is how did he even get his hands on that." She said as Roman tapped his knuckles on it.

"Here is Atlas's newest protection against the scary things in the world and thanks to my employer we managed to snag a few" He said as he walked forward. "Now you can either stay here which is just fine, nothing against ya, or you could join us in the south and this is what I can provide the White Fang with, any questions?"

"Theres gonna be a war." Blake said as Sun widened his eyes. "But, we should get out of here now."

"All new rec-" Roman stopped mid sentence as he saw Blake, he knew that only one cat faunus had that hair. As he was about to say something the guards with hit in the shoulders with light blue arrows that sent electric shocks all over their bodies.

"What the hell?" Roman said as Neo stood in front of him with her parasol ready. The other armed faunus in the crowd looked up as multiple needles flew into the crowd disabling them. Using this Blake shot the power out.

"Quickly out the window! We gotta tell the others too!" Blake said as they jumped out little did they know a man on the roof doned in red leather armor facepalmed before sinking into the shadows.

(Weiss)

Weiss, opened her scroll and heard Blakes voice. "Everyone! We need help now!" She yelled as Sun took over.

"GIANT ROBOT, ROMAN DRIVING IT, EXPLOSIONS, GUNS, HELP NOW." He yelled as Weiss rolled her eyes, sighed and ran towards where an explosion suddenly occured.

(Blake and Sun)

"WOAH!" Sun yelled as he and Blake jumped from car to car. Roman on the other hand in his giant robot suit merely tossed the cars aside.

"Did you see that?" Blake asked as Sun looked over at her.

"See what!"

"That!" He looked to the side behind him as Roman knocked a car away, as it was about to go off the bridge it collided with what seemed to be a spectral green wall."What the hell is that!"

"It's okay keep running!" Blake said as she saw Yang and Neptune behind Roman.

"Do something!" Yang yelled as Neptune took out his gun, Yang who was driving noticed a shadow move past her motorcycle. "What the hell?"

Roman, who saw them decided to knock away more cars this time, only for them to land on weird things, which he couldn't focus on at the moment. Electric dust rockets slammed into the back of his robot much to his dismay. Especially when the punk jumped onto the robot.

"Neptune hang on!" Sun shouted as two golden clones attacked it doing minimal damage. As he ran forward Neptune was thrown into him and they flew off the side of the road only to land on a spectral green platform a couple feet away from the ground.

"Aww shit what the hell is this?" Neptune asked as Sun shrugged.

"Who knows, but we gotta help them." He said as the ran towards back towards it.

Weiss, on the other hand landed in front of the robot with her rapier ready. She slammed the ground with her rapier as it turned to ice making Roman slip on it.

She widened her eyes as she realized it was about to roll over her, that was until someone grabbed her out of the way.

"You know, I didn't think you'd start doing this vigilante stuff too." She knew that voice.

"**Eh, looks like the Princess has gotten better." **Okay she definitely knew that one too, she opened her eyes to see Luke. He still had those crimson eyes, and the bottom of his face was still covered and he still had that black hood on. Next to him was a shadow looking straight at her.

"LUKE!"She yelled as he winced.

"We can talk later, right now we should go and help your friends out." He said as he jumped down and landed next to her team.

"Weiss?" They all asked as he let her down.

"Alright girls, let me handle this one." Luke said as he stepped forward only for Yang to frown.

"Hey! We want to fight too!" She yelled as Weiss spoke.

"He can handle it." She said as they all looked at her in surprise. "He can handle it just fine."

"She knows me well enough." He said as a spectral black bow appeared in his hands as their eyes bulged out of their sockets save for Weiss, of course.

Roman on the other hand knew exactly who this man was, "Dust Shaper" this man had been hitting his bases all over the country. He pressed a button enabling the speaker.

"Well, well, well! Dust Shaper, looks like I can get rid of you now." Roman said as Luke smirked creating three red arrows.

"Not today." He said as he let all three arrows loose causing explosions on Romans robot. Roman widened his eyes as the sensors began beeping red. He suddenly blasted multiple rockets towards Luke, and Team RWBY.

However spectral swords all intercepted the rockets coming towards them. Roman looked over at Luke and glared with a fierce rage.

Weiss, watched as Luke manifested a new arrow, this one was black and the arrowheads tip was a solid flat surface.

"DUST SHAPER!" Roman roared as he charged Luke, who smiled and shot the arrow. As it made impact Roman felt as if the entire machine had just been hit by a lifesize sledgehammer sending him flying with the machine destroyed.

"I just got this shit cleaned too." Roman said as he looked up at Luke who fired a red arrow, only to have it blocked by Neo.

"Well, ladies, Dust Shaper, this has all been fun, but I have to get going now. Neo, would you please?" He said as she posed much to the confusion of Team RWBY.

"What the heck?" Yang said as Luke fired another arrow making the two shatter.

"They are no longer here." Luke said as he turned to Weiss. "Weiss, I'll catch up with you later I'm going to track them down." He said as he walked away.

"Promise?" She asked as he turned his face to her and smiled.

"Yeah, promise." He said as he sinked into the ground. Weiss, looked over at her team and Neptune and Sun who had been watching the whole fight.

"I got a lot of explaining to do don't I?" She said as everyone nodded. "Oh boy…"

**And thats it for now, please leave a review yo! I need feedback on how this story is going! . so don't forget to drop a review and tell me whatsup.**


	3. This World

**Here we go! Now we are just getting into a little bit of backstory and Lukes, just warming in, because he has to spend sometime at Vale. Some of the plot will be revealed here including hints at new characters and such. ALSO DROP A REVIEW TO TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS**

**Chapter 2: This world**

(Couple months before Luke went to Vale)

Luke, was currently slithering through the shadows of an abandoned warehouse, rage filling the insides of his entire body.

He saw it all today, the crying of families, and the tears of mothers. He was near the borders of Vale and Vacuo once again working to hunt down a certain man.

This man, was the most disgusting garbage on the planet, and he needed to be dealt with accordingly. "Greg The Madman" an S-class rogue hunter, who loves to rape and torture children leaving them to die.

The man did not deserve to live, and Luke, was gonna make his life hell for every life that he took from this world.

Luke, firmly believed that children are one of the worlds greatest treasures and to harm such treasures is unacceptable.

The Vale police force said that they would bring the man in for justice, but Luke merely snorted at that remark.

For when there is evil in this world, that justice cannot defeat, Luke had realized that he would have to become a greater evil to defeat it.

There was no right or wrong cause for Luke, even if he killed men like this, he in the end was a killer as well. An eye for an eye and tooth for a tooth and an evil for an evil.

"_**Partner, you should calm down."**_

"_I know what I'm doing G." _Luke said as he closed in on the aura signatures coming from the basement.

"_**Partner…." **_Luke jumped out of the shadows and kicked the door open to be met with a large room.

Luke, could barely hold the contents of his stomach as the bodies of children were piled up in the corner of the large room.

"Oh, looks like someone found me." Luke turned to the man with a mighty glare as he laughed. "Thats one hell of a glare you got there young man."

"You will die." Luke said as his voice and G's combined, the man was 6'5 and very large as in he was fat. He had a large beard and a small green cap on his head.

"Oh? Why would you kill me when I was doing something righteous." Greg said as Lukes eyes became a pure black color.

"Righteous? What is righteous about this?"

"You see, children are pure and beautiful creatures, but us adults are not. Me killing them before they become adults retain their purity." He said as an arrow embedded itself in his stomach creating a sudden explosion.

"_Shit!" _Luke suddenly ducked down as a red orb flew over his head slamming into the wall behind him creating an explosion. He looked back to Greg, to see floating balls of power in the air, which was his semblance.

Luke, rolled to the side to avoid the bombs and shot multiple arrows into the balls causing them to detonate. Greg, charged through running towards Luke who suddenly disappeared in a sonic boom.

"What?" Greg said as he looked around only to be suddenly pierced in the stomach with a black spectral spear, that pinned him to a wall.

He widened his eyes as Luke walked out of the shadows, with dark energy radiating off of his body. Luke rose his hand as multiple spears appeared.

Greg, yelled in pain as his two shoulders were run through with the spears, as well as his legs and a certain human body part used for reproduction.

"_**Partner! Just kill him already."**_ G said as Luke walked toward the man.

"**Such a person does not deserve something as a quick death."** Luke said as his pitch black eyes met with Gregs, who was shitting his pants right now.

A red spectral dagger appeared in Luke's right hand as he tossed it right into the man's throat, causing him to gag.

"You can suffer before you die." He said as he turned around to leave, but not before remanifesting his bow, and taking out a red arrow.

"May you all rest in peace." Luke said as he launched the arrow into the pile of the corpses of children setting them on fire.

Such bodies had been defiled to the point that they were no longer recognizable. This would allow those souls to rest peacefully in the afterlife.

As Luke, towards the exit of the warehouse he knew that he was walking down a dark road, but there was no redemption for someone like him who only knew how to kill.

This side of him, he never wanted to show it to Weiss, which is why he refused her to travel with him any longer.

"**Damn, you really showed that guy what's up, so what are we doing now?" **A shadow obviously G, rose up from the ground next to Luke asked as he walked forward.

"We need to find the connections between the Grimeal Cult and the White Fang." Luke said as G, nodded.

"**You know, I don't understand why they want to revive an evil dragon to destroy the world." **G said as Luke let out a small breath of laughter.

"Who knows most people lack that common sense in this world." Luke said as they sinked into the ground, as sirens began blaring in the distance.

(Weiss and the others)

"Remember when I told you guys about that time, I was captured by the White Fang?" Weiss said as everyone nodded. They were currently in Team RWBY's room and Team JNPR was there as well.

"You said that you escaped by yourself right?" Ruby asked as Weiss gave an awkward smile.

"Well, no that was a lie, I was actually saved by Luke." Weiss said as Yang rose her hand. "Yang you don't need to raise your hand."

"Oh, anyway other than the fact that he is totally hot, you seem to know him very well." Yang said and then thought about something. "By the way what power is that? I've never seen a semblance like it."

Blake who was watching the conversation decided to speak next. "His codename is "Dust Shaper" and he has killed criminals all over the world, he also disrupted multiple White Fang operations."

"Wait. isn't he a myth?" Jaune asked as Weiss shook her head.

"Nope, he's definitely real, after he rescued me I spent a couple of months with him traveling around." She said as everyone widened their eyes.

"What?" They all said as she nodded her head.

"I wanted to be free, you know? From all the expectations, and all of the everything and he granted me my wish." She said with a blush as Ruby rose an eyebrow, Neptune decided to speak next.

"Weiss….do you?" He asked as she looked over at him and smiled sadly.

"Sorry, Neptune, but I do." She said as he nodded.

"You do what?" A voice said as a everyone looked up and saw a shadow and widened their eyes except for Weiss of course as she caught a bucket of blueberry yogurt ice cream.

Luke suddenly landed next to her on her bed, and waved nonchalantly at the other people in the room. "Yo." He said as everyone face faulted at his easygoing attitude as he handed Weiss a spoon.

"I see you still have a habit of entering that way." Weiss said as she ate the ice cream.

"And you still have that snarky attitude." He said as she handed him the spoon and the bucket of ice cream. The others watched as he and Weiss ate from the same spoon as if it was a normal occurrence.

"Dust Shaper." Luke looked up to see the faunus girl, lock eyes with him.

"You could just call me Luke, friends of Weiss, are friends to me." He said as Blake kept her gaze on his.

"Do you hate the White Fang?" Blake said as Luke handed Weiss, the bucket of ice cream.

"I know the actual question you are asking is 'Do I hate Faunus?' right?" He said as Blake widened her eyes before nodding. "Nope."

"Have any of you ever heard of the Grimeal?" Luke asked as Neptune rose his hand as he was signaled to speak.

"Aren't they a crazy cult that worships Grima?" He said as Luke nodded.

"You see, they and the White Fang are working together." He said as Blake stood up.

"Why would they want to work with that group?" Blake said quickly in a rough tone as Sun placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Eh, who knows." Luke said as he stood up and looked at the time. "It's 7:00, Weiss I'll meet you on the roof around 8:30 I gotta go talk to my contact."

"Very well then, you better not be late." She said as he waved her goodbye before sinking into the ground.

"Weiss…." Ruby said as her friend looked over at her. "Luke, hes a killer."

"Yes, but he does so for the right reasons." Weiss replied as everyone was still having their doubts. Neptune, decided to speak next.

"And why do you think its for the right reason? I mean sure Roman is a bad person, but we wouldn't kill the guy." He said as everyone nodded.

"Around the time that I traveled with Luke, I saw many things that showed me human nature." She said as everyone listened.

"There was a man, who captured beautiful women, and he would torture them, and then kill them, but that wasn't all. He would dress them up as dolls and put them on display, to get the attention of the cops." Weiss said as Yang widened her eyes.

"Dollmaker? Didn't he die? Wait….so Luke killed him?" She asked as Weiss nodded.

"He would use a type of toxin that would make their skin stay beautiful and pin them up in the middle of the street." Weiss said as she shivered. "Luke killed him, but cut off his arms and legs before killing him."

"That's pretty dark." Pyrrha said as Weiss nodded.

"Yes, it is, but as Blake once told Ruby this world isn't so simple as the stories we read when we were kids. We all believe that the Grimm are the monsters, but sometimes humans can become even worse monsters than the Grimm."

"But, that's why we're here." Ruby said as she got everyone's attention. "We're here to stop people like that and to stop the Grimm."

Yang smiled at her little sisters words and gave her a hard pat on the back pushing her over. "You can always count on Ruby to lift our spirits."

(Luke)

Professor Ozpin was currently staring out his large window behind his office. He was overlooking the beautiful city of Vale.

Behind him a shadow appeared and Luke manifested from it. He sat in one of Ozpins guest chairs.

"Luke, I assume you've found out if the White Fang and Grimeal are working together?" Ozpin said as he turned around.

"Yeah, they are and they are looking for the tomb of the savior." Luke said as Ozpin rose an eyebrow.

"Only the Pope knows where that tomb is." Ozpin said as Luke nodded.

"Yeah, but they still want The Saviour's tomb." Daemon Stark was the first hunter, and the one who killed the dragon of destruction so many thousands of years ago. Ozpin, sighed and took out a folder, and handed it to Luke.

"Using my own contacts, I've given you a new identity. You are now a Hunter employed under me." Ozpin said as Luke nodded as he also held a scroll in his hand. "I know you don't exactly care too much for such things, but a Scroll would be good so I could contact you."

"Thank you Uncle Ozpin." Luke said as he looked over his new identity. Ozpin, took a sip from his mug.

"Luke, how do you plan to even get the Pope to tell you where The Saviours Tomb is? He's guarded by the Trinity."

"Yes, three fearsome hunters tasked with protecting the Pope, I know. But, as of right now I'll have to deal with the base down south in a couple of weeks since they aren't showing any other signs right now." He said as Ozpin nodded before softening his gaze.

"Luke, must you try to do this on your own?" Ozpin said as his nephew looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sure your mother, my sister Cecilia, would have wanted more for you."

"Uncle, I have to do this, I have sins to atone for." Luke said as Ozpin stood up and looked out the window.

"What happened in the southeast five years ago is not your fault." The Professor said as his nephew scoffed.

"I knew you would say that, but the lives of thousands, and an entire city was lost, because of my little 'incident'."

"Luke, this power of your's I'm pretty sure it was no accident, the gods must have given it to you for a reason. Such power cannot not be obtained, because of accident for I believe in fate." Ozpin said. "I also think that it's time you've forgiven yourself. I've made countless mistakes in my life Luke, so has your mother."

"Uncle, are sins ever forgiven?" Luke asked as his uncle close his eyes in thought.

"I don't know, I have sins too Luke. However I believe that they can become lighter when you surround yourself with others. I wished you would have accepted my offer to come here all those years ago, but now that you are too old, all I can do is give you a job, and hope you live a better life." Ozpin said as his nephew half smiled.

"So what are we gonna do about Ironwood?" Luke asked as Ozpin frowned.

"Well, Ironwood, does not know exactly who you are, and for now he's given up his search for you."

"No worries then Uncle, I'll see you later." Luke said as he began sinking into the ground.

"Yes, but before you go." Ozpin said as Luke stopped halfway and looked back at his uncle. "You should...find a different weapon to use instead of you know, using your dust constructions, because it would attract a lot of attention."

Luke, grinned before holding out his hand creating his signature, bow that was not spectral this time. A quiver and a bunch of arrows also appeared on his back with two blades at his side.

"I can make them look real no problem, I learned how to do it a couple months ago." Luke said as his uncle nodded.

"Very well then, you may go now." Ozpin said as Luke sinked into the ground.

(Weiss)

Weiss, was currently standing at the roof of the dormitory staring at the moon in the sky. She looked at her scroll to see that Luke was five minutes late.

"You're not gonna chew me out for those five minutes right?" Luke said as he appeared next to her.

"No, I should have expected you would be a little late." Weiss said as he chuckled. Luke turned his back and laid it on the railings with his elbows rested and stared at the sky.

"You can't see as many stars as back then." Luke said as Weiss smiled.

"It's always been that way in the city." She said as he nodded.

"So your team mates why don't you tell me about them." Luke said.

"Well, our leader Ruby, is younger than all of us and is clumsy, nice and is a growing leader. She's the one that had the red outfit."

"So her name is Ruby?" Luke asked as Weiss nodded.

"**That girl has a heart of pure innocence, I'm sure you noticed too partner." **G said as Luke nodded.

"Then there's Yang, the one with the fiery attitude and blonde hair, shes Ruby's older sister."

"But, they look nothing alike."

"Half sisters"

"They still look nothing alike."

"Then, there's Blake who, is the faunus and left the White Fang after seeing how evil they were. Shes quiet, but opens up after you know her better." She then turned her face to Luke, who opened his arms.

"You know you can give me a hug now." He said as a weight collided with his body.

"You didn't even contact me in the last two years! I thought you were dead or something, and the only thing that kept me going was the rumors going around about the villains you killed." She yelled from his collar as he patted her on the head.

"I've had a lot of things to take care of these past two years, and I'm sorry about that Princess." He said before he sighed. "I would've came sooner, but I had to confirm somethings."

"What things?"

"Things, that I cannot tell you right now." He replied.

"**Sorry to ruin the moment, but partner we gotta another mission to do." **G said as Luke nodded and let go of Weiss's embrace.

"Sorry Princess gotta scram for now. I'll be here in Vale for the next couple of months, so we can spend more time together." He said as Weiss grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Let me go with you too! It's been a while since we did those things together!"She said as he and G looked at each other.

"**Return of Snow Queen?"** G said as Luke laughed uncontrollably, Snow Queen was the codename that was given to Weiss by authorities when they noticed that the Dust Shaper had a sidekick.

"Hey, it's not a funny name."

"Of course it isn't! It's just how much the name fits!" Luke then calmed down and took a deep breath and let it out. "Anyway you have school tomorrow, Princess."

"So? You know I'm gonna follow you anyway." She said as Luke sighed and poked her in the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" She hated it when he did that….or did she?

"And how are you gonna follow me?" Luke challenged as Weiss scratched the back of her head.

"Uh….." Suddenly from the door that led to the rooftop opened as her teammates all fell down. She looked back at them as they all gave her awkward waves as she facepalmed, and looked back to see that Luke was gone.

"You better bring me back a lot of ice cream for this!" She then looked back and glared at her team who all gulped.

(Luke)

"_Hmm, let's see Uncle Ozpin wanted us to take down a pack of Grim in the Emerald forest." _Luke said to himself as he looked at the mission details.

"**Why are we doing this again."**

"If I'm gonna disguise myself as a hunter I gotta play the part G." Luke said as he got up and walked through the forest.

"**You know its dangerous to fight Grimm at night, but I like it. It's more of a challenge." **G said nonchalantly as he pierced a beowulf in its heart.

Luke's crimson eyes scanned the field of darkness seeing as if it was broad daylight. He took out an arrow from his quiver and shot a beowulf right between its eyes.

"I'll take care of the oncoming ones, just kill the ones that get too close." Luke said as G, moved around killing any Grimm that got too close.

A beowulf charged forward only to be hit by an orange arrow in the head, the arrow then detonated killing multiple Grimm near it.

He then slung his arrow over his shoulder as he took out his Swords at his side. He ducked under the swipe of an Ursa and sliced its arm off before landing an aura powered kick that destroyed its heart.

(Ozpins Office)

"Is this a new hunter?" Professor Port asked as him and the staff were observing Lukes battle.

"What's this? A shadow that moves on its own? Such a semblance has never been seen before!" Professor Bartholomew said as he wrote it down in his notes. "Brilliant, absolutely amazing!"

"Headmaster, who exactly is this person?" Glynda Goodwitch asked as Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

"An acquaintance of mine, he's been away for a while." He said as Glynda narrowed her eyes at the screen.

"He's awfully young." She said as Ozpin handed her a file. "Luke Jaeger, age is twenty, and is from Vacuo."

"He uses a bow, with arrows that hold dust in them. What an odd way of fighting when we have guns." Professor Port said as Ozpin chuckled.

"He was never one for guns, he believes that lack class." He said as everyone kept watching the fight.

"Hmm, he certainly seems capable enough." Professor Port said as Ozpin nodded.

"I would hope so, the "Dust Shaper" is a powerful man." Ozpin said as Glynda dropped her tablet onto the ground. Professor Bartholomew spit out his coffee, in response.

"What?" The three of them said as Ozpin gave them a serious look.

"There are things we must discuss."

**Remember to review! No seriously or else G, will come into your room and sodomize you.**


	4. Stories and Visions

**Here we go! I'd like to give thanks for those who reviewed, it really helps man! Also I would like another one muahaha, anyhow G had to sodomize a lot of people I guess :P I want to ask them how it felt but meh.**

**Chapter 4: Stories/Visions**

"He is my nephew." Ozpin said as the three professors widened their eyes. Goodwitch composed herself before speaking.

"Professor, I thought your nephew died in the southeastern quadrant." She said as Ozpin closed his eyes.

"I thought so too." He said as he laid a file on his desk and opened it for them to read. Professor Bartholomew, zoomed over to the desk and picked up the files.

"Hmmm, this is a file of my former colleague Professor Juichi, he died in that quadrant." He said as Ozpin nodded.

"Professor Bartholomew, tell me what was the field that Professor Juichi, most skilled in." Ozpin said as his fellow professor widened his eyes.

"H-he was working in the field of human evolution, he believed that dust could genetically modify our bodies, the council called him crazy..but to actually think." The professor then looked up at the screen where Luke was fighting.

Ozpin clicked a com on his ear. "Luke, you may begin using dust constructs."

"Alright." The Professors watched, as Luke's weapons became a spectral color, suddenly arrows began appearing out of thin air, and Luke made walls and shields out of thin air too.

He threw multiple javelins, and even used wind dust to propel himself forward and move at faster speeds.

"Professor, are you telling me that madman succeeded." Goodwitch said as Ozpin met her gaze.

"Yes, and not without backlash, it caused my nephew to lose his home, and the deaths of thousands." He said as Professor Port turned to him.

"The explosion of purple light, that left a crater, and let Grimm loose onto the city." He said as Ozpin nodded.

"Luke blames himself, for everything that happened. I was hoping you three can help welcome him to Beacon since he is going to be here for a while."

(The Next day)

"I was a real good hunter, I hunted because of the thrill not to protect as bad as that sounds." A man said to Luke. They were currently in the mans room where he put pictures of himself after taking down Grimm.

"I hung up my sword, and gun after that fateful day."

"Why is that?"

"Because, I saw a SS-class Goliath, killed by a man and his bare hands."

The man wore, a green jacket and sat on his comfortable chair and handed Luke a cup of tea which he sipped.

"Me and my group of friends we're known for hunting down dangerous Grimm, of exceptionally large size. We were gonna hunt down "The Guardian"."

"You mean that huge Goliath? I've heard stories, but never knew how big it was." Luke had heard stories of "The Guardian" for it protected the Goliath herds in the west.

"How big? You probably haven't seen it, because it's so large, but it's tusk are right behind me." The man said as he jabbed his thumb behind him. The tusk were huge, much larger than the average Goliath, about three times the size.

"A plane appeared that day, it had the mark of the Dragon Grima on it. From the plane a lone figure jumped off, he was about 6'10 and he faced this creature that stood, twenty five feet tall alone."

"And?" Luke asked as the man sipped on his tea.

"He did so with his bare hands, this creature you see behind me, it cried getting punched and kicked by that man." The man then placed his cup on the table. "Can you believe that? It was hunted down by a bare handed human."

(Narration)

He wore a red cloak that had the head of the dragon grima on his back. When he took off the cloak it revealed a man that had long red hair and a full red outfit.

Who were a red shirt, and a pair of red jeans, with black shoes, he had no weapon on him. We told him to get out of the way, but it fell on deaf ears.

The Guardian charged the man and swiped its trunk at him, but he stopped it by grabbing the trunk. Me and my team we're surprised at how he did it.

What surprised us even more was when that man threw the Goliath like a ragdoll to the side. The Goliath got back up and roared so loud that winds blew in our direction at such a powerful speed, but the man was not fazed.

The man rose his arms in the air and flexed as his shirt ripped off. And on the back of that shirt the muscles formed to what seemed to be the face of a laughing demon.

The Guardian charged once again, as the man grabbed it, by its tusk and ripped them off. He then jumped forward and punched the bone plate on its forehead destroying it as if it was nothing.

The Goliath then stood up in a final attempt to crush the man, however the man jumped forward and landed a devastating punch stopping the heart of the Goliath.

The man then walked towards the plane as it landed, and on his back we saw it. It was the face of a demon! IT WAS THE FACE OF A LAUGHING DEMON.

(Back to Luke and old man)

"After us hunters, who hunted for the thrill saw something like that our lives as hunters ended." He then looked back at the tusk of the Goliath. "Our entire lives are meant to hunt down those monsters with weapons and bullets, but to see a human do it bare handed."

Luke listened to the entire story, and from what he heard, it definitely sounded like it was the work of the Grimeal cult.

One question plagued his mind though. Why would that man want to kill a Goliath of that size? And how did he do it so easily.

Luke stood up and bowed in respect. "Thank you for sharing your time with me." He said as the old man scratched the back of his head.

"No problem, a senile old man like me doesn't really get many visitors."

(Couple of minutes later)

Luke, walked outside of the apartment and wrote down what he had learned in his notebook, before putting it in his pocket.

"_**Not that I need to tell you, but the old man was telling the truth."**_

"_Yep, face reading helps in this job."_

"_**Then what about Ice Queen? I mean…"**_

"_I know, how she feels it's obvious, but with everything going on right now I don't know."_

"_**You know she would wait till the earth freezes over, pun unintended." **_G said as Luke chuckled at his friends antics.

Luke, watched as a man who had stolen a woman's purse, ran by him. On his trail were the Vale Police Department.

"_**Here we go." **_G said as he sped off through the shadows and tripped the man. Luke, who was watching grinned.

"Well that was easy." Luke said as he sat on a bench and looked up at the sky. "Ugh, I'm so bored."

Luke, stared at the blue sky thinking about the past, the entire world changed as he entered a past that his heart could not let go.

He rose his hand as if he was touching the sky, the blue sky in the distance that seemed so close, yet he could not even reach it.

He remembers the stars, the stars that he could not reach on that very day.

(Ten years ago)

A ten year old Luke, stared at the pond behind his house, alongside his friend, a girl about his age who had white hair, and green eyes. The reflection of the moon in the pool shined as she spoke.

"Hey Lulu." She said as a tic mark appeared on his forehead.

"Iris, don't call me that." He said as she chuckled at his response. "Anyway what is it?"

"What do you wanna be when you grow up?" She asked as he thought about it.

"Don't laugh…." He said.

"I won't Lulu."

"Don't call me that!" He yelled back as she waved him off nonchalantly. He pouted and looked the other way before calming himself.

"I…..I want to be a hero." He said as she began laughing. "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing, Lulu, I'll be waiting for you to become a hero." She said.

"Hey, Iris what do you want to be when you grow up?" He asked as she put a finger on her chin in thought.

"I want to stand by your side when you become a hero." She said with a sincere smile as he blushed.

"What!"

(Back)

He remembered that not, the stars that they could not reach, just like the dreams of hers that no longer existed. There was nothing for them to leave behind for each other for they were too young.

Therefore moments, and memories will inevitably someday disappear. But, Luke realized even if it did not reach her, something should still remain in their hearts.

For they had lived together in the same time, and stared at the same sky. Went to the same school, and loved the same food. Luke, believed that if he remembered that he could still be with her.

He tried, as hard as he could after everything that happened to save as many people as he can. He tried to atone for what happened.

In the end he realized that his path of salvation only lead to despair for no matter how many he saved more died.

Even the death of Ironwoods agents, was not on purpose. They tried to torture him, they didn't even know who he was and because they did he gave into the monster inside him and the entire facility went boom.

"_**Luke."**_

"_What?"_

"_**That device Ozpin gave you is ringing." **_Luke looked into his jacket and pulled out the scroll and clicked on it.

"Yo."

"Luke, where are you right now." Ozpin said as Luke looked around.

"I'm in the downtown area of Vale, why?"

"I need you to come here now."

"Alright." Luke said as he stood up and hanged up.

(Ozpins office)

Ozpin saw the shadows moved, as his nephew appeared in his guest seat. Looking up from his paperwork, he threw a pair of keys to Luke.

"What's this?"

"I know you've accustomed yourself to sleeping outside, but theres an empty room, next to Team RWBY." Ozpin said as Luke rose an eyebrow.

"Okay?" Luke said much to his own confusion as his uncle gave him a sly smile.

"You know Luke, there is a dance coming up, and that Weiss girl seems to have taken a liking to you." Ozpin said as he got up from his desk and stared out the window. "You should've told me you two knew each other."

"Oh yeah, I may have forgot to mention that." Luke said sheepishly as his uncle sighed.

"It's quite alright, but you should slow down and relax every now and then." Ozpin said as the doors to his office opened.

"Ozpin I, oh excuse me for interrupting, but your secretary told me you weren't seeing anyone." A man in a suit, said.

"No, it's quite alright Ironwood, I was just speaking to a friend of mines." Ozpin said as Luke bowed before walking out.

(Luke)

As Luke, walked down the hall he turned the corner and bumped into someone. Looking down it was a beautiful girl, that had black hair, and glowing amber eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry." Luke said as he held out a hand that she took.

"It's no problem…."

"My name's Luke." He said as he helped her up.

"How charming, I'm Cinder." She said with an enticing smile.

"_**Partner, isn't this the girl that was helping Roman Torchwick? We saw him talking to her when we infiltrated his hideout." **_Luke smiled and kept up his straight face, he could literally feel the hidden intentions that this girl had.

Cinder, on the other hand found the man interesting immediately, for he had red eyes, and she only knew one person with red eyes.

"Would you happen to have seen a girl, who's about 5'4, has a white ponytail, and looks pissed off most of the time." Luke said as Cinder chuckled into her hand.

"She's at the gym I believe." She said as Luke bowed and walked off.

(Gym)

Ruby, was currently moping at the fact that Blake was not going to the dance as Weiss laid out two tablecloths.

"Ruby, I need you to stop moping and pick a table cloth." Weiss said as Ruby looked at them.

"Uh….aren't they both the same?" She said as Weiss sighed.

"No they aren't one is baby powder white and the other is ivory white."Luke said as he jumped out of the ground next to Ruby.

"You see, at least Luke can tell the difference."

"Although Princess, I don't think it really matters." He said as she stuck out her tongue. He then poked her in the forehead.

"So what are you guys doing?" He asked as he sat next to Ruby.

"Ozpin, has chosen me and Yang to be the planners for the upcoming dance." Weiss said as Luke blinked.

"Speaking of the dance." Luke said. "Weiss, would you like to go with me? Ozpin, is making me go."

"Well, I'll be pretty busy, but I can be your date." Weiss replied as Yang dropped a speaker next to them.

"You should've seen how Jaune asked her out this morning." Yang said as Weiss glared at her. "He had a guitar and everything it was hilarious."

"Yes, that would have been amusing to see." Luke said as he heard Ruby sigh.

"Hmm, it's odd to see the normal pile of sunshine be sad, may I ask what's wrong?" He asked as the little girl looked at him.

"Our friend Blake won't go to the dance." She said as Yang and Weiss were arguing about a fog machine and dollies in the background.

"And why is that?"

"She thinks we don't have the luxury to have fun with all the White Fang stuff going on." Ruby said as Luke sighed.

"She's not gonna find anything I can say that, for I have been researching them for the past couple of years." Luke then blinked before talking again. "Where is she?"

"In the library." Ruby said as she looked up to see that he had disappeared.

(Library)

Blake had baggy eyes, and was extremely tired and looking up all the information she could on the internet, hints, rumors, anything.

"Seems like you're working pretty hard." A sudden voice said as Blake jumped out of her chair."Yo." He said in a nonchalant manner as Blake glared at him.

"What do you want Luke I have important things to be doing." She said as he rose an eyebrow.

"Really, you thought that you could find out things on an evil organization and the evil cult they are working with on the internet." He said as she curled her fist and sighed.

"What else can I do." She said in a hard tone. "I can't go out looking for them, I don't even know where to start."

"Well you could relax."

"I don-"

"Actually you do." Luke said as he put his hand behind his head and tilted the chair he was sitting on. "If I can take time to go to that dance, me who has been hunting these guys down for the past five years I'm pretty sure you can."

"We don't know what Roma-"

"That loser? Jeez you guys really don't know anything." Luke said as Blake gave him a questioning look. "Kitty, I know a lot more than you think, just like whos behind everything and who the Grimeal are."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Blake said as she stood up gaining multiple looks from the people in the library before sitting back down.

"Sorry the trail's gone cold, and if I one of the most famous mercenaries can't track them, then you can't." Luke said as he stood up. "You should have fun while you're young."

Blake, watched as Luke sinked into the ground and left the area. She sighed and thought about what he said.

That's also when a red dot got her attention.

(Jaune and Ren)

"Ren." Jaune said as he looked over at his friend who was sitting on his bed with only a towel on.

"Yeah, what's up." He said looking at his clothes hanging in the closet.

"What does that Luke guy have that I don't." Jaune asked as Nora suddenly appeared.

"Super powers, red eyes, black hair, a ripped body, and the ability to flirt." Nora said as she kept thinking. "He's a famous mercenary, uhhhh, he saved Weiss back then."

"Nora…" Ren said as she closed her mouth as their leader sighed.

"I knew I never had a chance right from the start."

(Shopping day)

"Luke! Time to go shopping!" Weiss yelled as she kicked the door open. She looked around the room that looked like it hadn't even been touched yet.

As she walked in her team poked their heads in to observe the place. Weiss, rolled her eyes walked over to the window and opened it.

As she expected Luke was right there in front of her sleeping on a tree branch. She took a deep breath before yelling at him.

"Wake up! It's ten o'clock!" She yelled as Luke fell out of the tree. Luke quickly stood up and comically pointed a finger at her accusingly.

"HEY! What's the big deal!" He yelled as she replied in an equal manner.

"It's ten o'clock you lazy bum! And these past two years you still can't sleep on a bed!" Little to their notice, a lot of people walking by watched the twos behavior.

Ozpin who was watching alongside Glynda, took a sip of his coffee. "Well, it seems this morning is pretty eventful."

(RWBY/NP and Luke)

"Do, I really need to wear a suit?" Luke asked as Weiss dragged him by his arm through the many shops.

"Yes! Why wouldn't you!"

"Weiss, I haven't worn anything, but this outfit the past couple of years, shit I dont even sleep in the bed in that room right next to you guys!"

"And I wonder why!" Weiss yelled as he facepalmed.

"**Just like good old times." **G said from Luke's shoulder as the two glared at him. Not too far away were the others watching the two.

Pyrrha, decided to walk off to another shop as Nora followed her. Ruby's stomach growled and gave Yang and Blake a sheepish look as they went off to go find some food.

(Luke and Weiss)

"What about this one?" Weiss said as Luke was about to give his opinion that was until he saw a vision.

His eyes went black, as his feet staggered and Weiss caught him. "Luke! What's wrong?" She yelled as he began shaking, she remembered this happening before.

"**Partners having a vision." **G said quietly as Weiss nodded, that meant they just had to wait it out. She looked up as two security guards came over.

"Is he okay?" They asked as Luke suddenly came too.

"Yeah he's fine right Luke?" Weiss asked in a worried tone as he stood up.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Luke said as he stood up, he saw the ruins of his old home, and members of the White Fang, but worse of all he saw the Grimeal sacrificing people.

What bothered him most was that Weiss, and her team were captured and he had to fight someone to get to them. He doesn't know who thought it was all a shadow.

"Are you okay? What did you see?" Weiss asked as Luke shook his head debating if he should tell her or not.

"I….I…."

**AND WE ARE DONE FOR NOW, now then in the review what do you guys think Luke should do? Should he warn them? Or should he keep it to himself? **


End file.
